Various devices have been developed for measuring environmental conditions of a given location, such as temperature or pressure. However, numerous locations present challenges to many of these devices. For example, many devices may not be appropriate for use in higher temperature environments, such as geothermal wells, oil wells, or the like.
Micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) sensors have been utilized, for example, to measure pressure in challenging environments such as geothermal wells. Conventionally, a relationship between a resonant frequency of MEMS sensor and the pressure may be utilized to measure pressure. However, to determine the pressure from the resonant frequency, the temperature of the sensor typically must be known or estimated. Conventionally, a second, different type of sensor is used to measure the temperature.
Such conventional approaches suffer from a variety of drawbacks. For example, the temperature and pressure may be detected at separate locations, which may impair accuracy. Also, the use of two sensing devices and related equipment or components may increase expense, as well as increase maintenance time and related cost and inconvenience.